mismatched_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Terakawa Iwao ( 1st Instance )
This is the article for the first, original instance of Terakawa Iwao. For the second instance and Otlan Cultist, see Terakawa Iwao ( 2nd Instance ). Terakawa Iwao ( 721 Midnight ) is an employee of the Paradise Association. They are a training manager, and the pilot of the Cardinal Automaton Fortitude. They were effected by the Cardinal Break as well. Similar to the other training managers, they reside in the central chamber of their automaton. Background Originally an ordinary, working-class person with a boring 9-5 computer technician job, little social life, and overwhelming dependence on coffee, Terakawa has gone through a course of life that has shaped them into a different person. They didn’t have much to speak of in their past. A doting adoptive father and their protective biological father, a dog, a decent college fund, and good grades throughout school. After a couple years of putting up with customer service, they began looking for other jobs in their spare time, which led them to the off-chance offer to work in Paradise. Initially an agreement made in passing between them and an agent named November, they turned up for an internship and training as a full fledged agent. While it took some effort to get themselves back in physical shape- about 2 years of it- they managed to pass the training and secure themselves a job. It was a decent millennia or two, working to stop crime in any sense. Spontaneous timeline starts, resets, and ends, managing routes and paths so things go smoothly, and especially being one of the agents to stop an illicit pterosaur smuggling ring, their days were packed. One 150-hour shift after another, their breaks were hardly enough. However, when a war broke out between Ixal and Paradise, Terakawa was one of the agents who was called to the fight. After years of grueling battle, casualties left and right on both sides, Terakawa and her automaton, Fortitude, as well as their allies, finally turned the tides of battle, and eradicated the threat. After the war, Terakawa was given a promotion to take them out of the line of fire, instead settling them behind a desk in their headquarters. Nowadays, their shifts comprise of making sure everything internally runs smooth as silk, and they take their job very seriously. They are meticulous in their record keeping, time management, and handling unintended guests in their office, and earn a pretty hefty bonus too. Personality Terakawa is a very formal and straight-laced individual. They are often very independent as required by their job, though this often comes to their denying help when they need it most and pushing meaningful relationships to the side. They put their job first, and tend to neglect their own self-care in turn. Often, they are not only trusted with their assigned job of training others, but are also in charge of multiple other office errands such as running copies, managing files and archives, attending meetings both within the association itself and to other organisations, and other work. They are slow to trust others and will rarely confide in those outside of Paradise with their troubles, deeper thoughts, and feelings, though they seem to have no issue generating conversation casually with the public or other people. Terakawa cares deeply for their own trainees and those they hold close, such as Mazoga. They will spare no expense to assure people close to them are well cared for, going so far as to pay for housing or other essentials without asking or expecting any return. For others, their patience and giving nature stems from a need to appear personable and professional, though in these cases, their charity is treated as business: a transaction that is meaningless and done with after the fact. Appearance Usually donning their work attire of a suit and tie, Terakawa is easy to blend into the background. Their brown-olive hair is short, bobbed and chin length. They might wear a decorative hair clip if there’s an occasion, otherwise they keep their hair out of their face with clear plastic bobby pins. Their skin is slightly tanned. Their eyes are green, though they lack the usual spark and enthusiasm, instead retaining a dull and sulky expression. Their face is relatively slim. At least they try and moisturise. Their position has left Terakawa with a remarkably poor physique. They are underweight, and often dehydrated. Their suit hides this well, but anyone in physical contact with them would notice their bony structure. Their eyes are sunken in from exhaustion, though they have recently been trying to hide this with makeup. Along their wrists lie a few interesting ports, notably card slots and USB ports. On their left wrist is 3 USB ports and 2 card slots, while their right has more specialised ports for their own Paradise devices. They have a few noticeable scars on their body as well. Created from the ‘adjustment collar’ they wore during their training days, one is a simple ring around their neck, about 1 ¼ in. across. Around the ring is small, lighter scars from the shock the collar gave. Around their ears and temple is another radial scar, this from the headset that was grafted on during training. Now that they’ve passed training, these devices are gone, but they are still very reserved about it. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Paradise Association Category:Earthly